Y esto es sólo el primer acto
by BonnieGray
Summary: D.Gray-Man, la exitosa serie de televisión, escrita por Katsura Hoshino, gozaba de una buena aceptación por parte de la audiencia, teniendo un público muy amplio. Allen Walker, protagonista de la serie, tiene una pésima relación con Kanda Yu, otro co-protagonista. O al menos eso quieren hacer creer.


**1.- Y esto es sólo el primer acto. **

**_-¡E_**_so es un crimen, maestro!_

_-¡Llegamos tarde!_

_-¡Te equivocas Allen-kun! No es lo que piensan_

_-¿Qué, aprendiz idiota? ¡Ya tiene dieciséis, es toda una mujer!_

_-¡Maestro!_

_-¡General, por Dios!_

_-¡Cállate! Es tu culpa, aprendiz idiota, por dejar a una mujer sola _

_-Lenalee ¿estás segura de que no te hizo nada?_

_-Estoy avergonzado como exorcista_

_-¿Qué están diciendo?_

_-Es un crimen, maestro, es un crimen_

_-¡No es mi problema!_

_-E-Eliade_

-¡Corte! –gritó una potente voz, alzando un libreto enrollado, levantándose del puesto donde se encontraba cómodamente instalado. Con una sonrisa triunfal, volvió a hablar, con todos los presentes dirigiéndoles una mirada atenta –Hemos finalizado el capítulo de hoy; me gustaría que Kanda y Allen repitieran la escena cuarenta y tres. Con un poco de menos odio asesino, recuerden, se están rencontrando, no es necesario tanto resentimiento.

Los aludidos, un pelinegro y un albino, asintieron tranquilamente. Se dirigieron al escenario que les correspondía y se posicionaron, como se les había indicado. Lavi, y Chaoji hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Acción! –indicó una voz, por medio de un megáfono, mientras las cámaras se direccionaban a los actores y el staff guardaba silencio.

_Mientras el albino retomaba su llanto exagerado, cierto oriental malhumorado lo mandó callar con fastidio._

_-¡Cállate, moyashi! –dicho esto, una perfecta mirada asesina emanó de los orbes plata del cano, el cual, había parado de lloriquear al momento de apreciar es hosca voz_

_-No soy moyashi –se defendió, entornando los ojos_

_-He revisado todo el pueblo, parece que no queda rastro de ningún Noah_

_-Kanda…estaba preguntándome… ¿qué es ese dibujo en tu pecho? –inquirió -¿Tenías antes ese enorme tatto? _

_-No importa –se excusó, dándole el perfil al inglés_

_Sin embargo, Allen, sacó a relucir su cara póker, y mientras daba pequeños aplausos, continuó con una voz juguetona_

_-Esto no se está volviendo una conversación, Kanda. Vamos, toma tu lugar en esto_

_-Que te calles_

_-¿Por qué siempre ustedes están peleando? –se quejó Lavi, aburrido, mientras pasaba sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca_

_Ahora ese par expelía un aura asesina, dirigiéndose miradas de odio puro, donde casi era tangible el calor de las chispas que irradiaban. _

-¡Corte! –volvió a decir el director, con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción cruzar su rostro -¡Muy bien! –volvió a incorporarse, mientras los actores presentes se reunían para escuchar indicaciones –Como siempre, necesitaremos la aprobación de la señorita Hoshino –las personas presentes se giraron, en espera de que la fémina sentada recatadamente, les dirigiese una sonrisa y asintiera tímidamente. Y cuando sucedió, un tenue barullo recorrió el stage

Se escucharon felicitaciones y varios actores se dirigieron a hablar con la creadora de la serie, Katsura Hoshino. Algunas personas más, conversaron con los integrantes del elenco y de producción.

_ -Man_, la exitosa serie de televisión, escrita por Katsura Hoshino, gozaba de una buena aceptación por parte de la audiencia, teniendo un público muy amplio. Cada semana, se transmitía un nuevo capítulo de dicha serie, por lo que los actores que integraban el elenco trabajaban arduamente para deleitar a los televidentes. Incluso habían recibido múltiples premios y no parecía que fuese a tener un final planeado. Era aclamada por los críticos y los actores eran bastante afamados y talentosos.

Como al final de cada grabación, todos en conjunto, exclamaron al unísono un "_Buen trabajo"_. Entre pláticas, el conjunto de personas comenzó a dispersarse, dispuestos a regresar a cada. rumoreaba ¿podría ser verdad que Allen Walker y Kanda Yu estuviesen saliendo? En la pantalla demostraban un enorme odio, tan bien transmitido, que parecía que en la vida real también lo hacía. Y para ser sinceros, así parecía. Era muy difícil hacerlos estar juntos en un mismo lugar sin que hubiese discusiones; mas ambos eran profesionales y cuando se trataba de fungir sus papeles, suprimían sus diferencias por algunas horas. Aun así, el personal estaba acostumbrado a sus rivalidades.

Que si Allen había dicho mal sus líneas, que si Kanda era demasiado estoico, que si sus camerinos eran contiguos, cualquier nimiedad era motivo de disputa, donde prácticamente todos los presentes resguardaban toda la utilería punzocortante. Lavi, Lenalee, Kroary, Miranda y demás, tenían curiosidad por saber si de verdad era posible que esos dos estuviesen juntos sin que alguno de ellos fuera inculpado de homicidio de tercer grado. Pero ellos, una de dos, o eran demasiado discretos y misteriosos, o de verdad sólo eran habladurías.

Mientras tanto, Allen estornudó, al momento que las maquillistas bromeaban acerca de que habían estado hablando de él. Éstas, removieron parte de su singular cicatriz, pues, a pesar de que sí tenía una línea que surcara su párpado y parte de la mejilla, no tenía semejante estrella invertida; desvanecieron las _marcas _de batalla con eficiencia. También le ayudaban a _desmontar _su Inocencia y el traje de exorcista que portaba. Tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello, examinando las puntas y suspiró, a veces extrañaba el color castaño que solían colorarlo. Para interpretar el papel, tuvo que hacerse una decoloración completa. Se observó en el espejo, encogiéndose de hombros, pensó que aquel color contrastaba bastante bien con sus orbes grises. Sonreía y asentía conforme las mujeres los inmiscuían en su plática; realmente no le importaba lo que le decían, pero siempre respondía educadamente cada vez que lo cuestionaban o intentaban sonsacarle un poco de charla. En eso estaban, cuando unos golpecitos resonaron.

Rápidamente, el guardia de seguridad, que siempre se encontraba en una esquina en total silencio, se apresuró a atender la puerta.

-Eh, le han llegado estos chocolates a Walker-_san_ –informó el chico que repartía los diversos presentes que le llegaban a los actores.

El hombre de seguridad gruñó a modo de agradecimiento y tomó la caja. El muchacho hizo una rápida reverencia y se retiró.

Allen se incorporó y cogió la caja, la cual era bastante pomposa y refinada, adornada con fino lazo rojo y exuberante empaque. Levantó la tapa, descubriendo el contenido. Cuatro chocolates con una nota en medio.

-¿C-cuatro cho-chocolates? –exclamó horrorizada una maquillista **(1)**

El albino sonrió de medio lado. Sabía bien qué clase de desalmado había osado en enviarle tal obsequio. Leyó la nota despacio.

_"Palacio Imperial, Akihabara, Jardines Imperiales, Teatro Kabuki-za. 256.2200pm"_

Soltó un exhalo sonoro mientras degustaba el sabor dulzón del licor entremezclado con el chocolate. ¿Era tan difícil simplemente anotar el jodido nombre del hotel? Sin embargo, esta vez venía fácil, sabía bien qué lugar tenía cercanía con los lugares mencionados en la nota. Las mujeres parecían seguir impactadas con el paquete recién llegado.

-W-Walker-_san_ ¿deberíamos pedirle a George que investigue quién le mandó eso?

-No es necesario, sé bien quién fue –respondió despreocupado, agitando una mano al aire, mientras con la otra saboreaba otro chocolate más.

Finalmente, después de tres cuartos de hora, tras escuchar indicaciones y despedirse, tomó su abrigo y bufanda, junto con un gorro que hacía juego y salió a la calle transitada. A pesar de su fama y dinero, rara vez dejaba que la limusina o los impresionantes BMW lo llevaran a casa. Prefería tomar un simple taxi. Sí, estaba arriesgándose a ser reconocido y que de un momento a otro estuviese rodeado de fanáticas, cámaras y destellos, pero a él le gustaba así. Además, la noche era gélida, con una brisa que hacía castañear su mandíbula, mientras la vía poco a poco se cubría de un blanco pulcro. A través de su bufanda se disipaba un vaho. La gente que transitaba a esas horas estaba adentrada en sus propios asuntos.

Se dispuso a ir a un lugar donde pudiese disfrutar una buena cena en lo que el reloj marcaba las diez. La hora en que había sido citado.

Por el mismísimo Kanda Yu.

Rio por lo bajo. Cuando las grabaciones de _ -Man _habían iniciado y había conocido al actor que se había negado a ensayar, juró que era la persona más antipática y molesta que había conocido en su vida. Era un horror grabar con él, pues lo que quedaba en la cinta eran las únicas veces que intercambiaban un diálogo, Kanda se negaba a ensayar con él, argumentando que, si a la primera toma no salía bien, era culpa del _moyashi_, ó sea, él. Llegó a odiarlo, en especial en los primeros meses, cuando la serie comenzaba a ganar popularidad. Era demasiado difícil asistir a las galas con ese tipo presente y fingir que se llevaban bien, aunque sólo un idiota se tragaría ese cuento. Muchas revistas hacían especulaciones acerca de su mala relación y si eso afectaría negativamente el programa.

No había un solo día, a excepción, claro está, de los días cuando el oriental no participaba, en que no discutieran. Tantas eran sus riñas que el personal y resto del staff, hasta el elenco, terminó por acostumbrarse a sus características contiendas. Sin embargo, ni él mismo tenía idea de cómo carajos ellos dos habían terminado saliendo.

Se mezcló con el tumulto de gente que transitaba apresuradamente por las calles abarrotadas. Copos de nieve comenzaban a tapizar incipientemente las cabezas de los transeúntes de un blanco suave. Nadie notaba a la celebridad que se había revuelto entre ellos.

El albino siguió hundido en sus pensamientos ¿en qué momento esas miradas de odio pasaron a ser más deseo que otra cosa? Notaba su cuerpo consumirse en una llama interna cada vez que Kanda le dirigía una de esas miradas misteriosas, donde se sentía absorbido por un vórtice oscuro, provocado por la negrura de esas obsidianas.

Ambos se deseaban y lo sabían.

Luego, una noche cálida, los camerinos de ese par se convirtieron en los confidentes de sus noches de pasión. Contradictorio, se suponía que el japonés era el enemigo jurado del inglés y viceversa. Pero Allen simplemente no podía negarse a recibir esos besos demandantes y esas piel canela fundiéndose sobre la suya.

Poco a poco, sus latidos comenzaron a perder la mesura al percibir ese aroma varonil y esa voz grave. Llegó un momento en que se acostaron por amor y no por sexo. Muy de vez en cuando, Allen cenaba en la mansión del pelinegro, aunque fuese él quién preparase la cena, sin embargo, eran los momentos más gratos de su semana, el sentarse a cenar con Kanda. Los detalles que el nipón tenía con él, y que sólo él sabía que tenía, denotaban el sentimiento recíproco que compartían.

Sintió el cambio de ambiente, de un ambiente álgido a uno cálido. Amablemente, lo despojaron de su abrigo, bufanda y gorro, conduciéndole a la mesa que siempre ocupaba. El lugar donde estaba tenía su prestigio en la privacidad y discreción más que por la comida. Saludó a varios compañeros de trabajo que se encontraban cenando y otros artistas con los que tenía una relación. Se tomó el tiempo de detenerse a charlar con Yatogami Kuroh y Yashiro Isana, protagonistas de otra aclamada serie, _K_. Se ubicó en su mesa, justo detrás de Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya y enfrente de los famosísimos, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, laureados como la pareja del año.

Ordenó un amplio menú para saciar su estómago. Algunos comensales soltaron risitas, si Monkey D. Luffy estuviese presente, el restauran se hubiese quedado sin reservas, suficiente tenían con Allen, Kagami y Uzumaki juntos.

Al finalizar su acostumbrado _mitarashi dango _ como postre, el orbes plata pagó la cuenta y se retiró con tranquilidad.

Cuando salió, rápidamente detuvo un taxi. Se sorprendió ante la premura con la que había conseguido transporte. Se allanó en el asiento trasero y con voz fingida, dio la dirección del lugar al que deseaba ser llevado. El conductor asintió y arrancó con rumbo al renombrado hotel. El silencio se vio omitido con la canción de _Sweets&Bitters, _cuyos intérpretes, Pokota y Hanatan, le daban un toque de elegancia y exquisitez al ritmo del jazz. Así transcurrió todo el recorrido, con el codo reposando en el descansabrazos de la portezuela y su barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano. Siempre le gustaba observar los halos nocturnos que se formaban con los resplandores de colores que emitían las luces de la ciudad, tan activa y sin descanso.

Al desabordar el taxi, cuando pretendía pagar, el conductor le guiñó un ojo y, negando con la cabeza, le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Cortesía de Kanda-_sama_, Walker-_san_ –dicho esto, Allen observó al vehículo perderse en un mar de coches. Sonrió de medio lado, ese imbécil estaba ansioso.

Con sigilo, ingresó al fastuoso hotel, donde podía aspirarse lo magnánimo y majestuoso de su infraestructura y huéspedes. Extrajo de su bolsillo la nota, y en recepción, pidió la tarjeta que abriría la habitación

-¿Allen Walker-_san_? Sí, claro, aquí tiene –la señorita le entregó la llave, sin embargo, ésta no podía disimular su sonrisa pícara. Era decir, los aclamados Kanda Yu y Allen Walker, en una habitación donde se había ordenado champagne y rosas, daba mucho qué pensar. Pero ella era una profesional con un código ético, por lo que carraspeó y su sonrisa se vio transformada en una de cortesía –Por cierto, Kanda-_sama _indicó que le fuese entregado esto –le extendió una pequeña bolsa emperifollada de negro,

El actor se limitó a corresponder la sonrisa y asentir, tomando con cuidado la bolsa, la cual pesaba más de lo que él imaginó.

Ascensor y música ambiental.

El sonido metálico de las hebillas de sus botas, el eco de sus pasos y el ruido apagado de la ciudad eran lo único audible. El pasillo estaba extrañamente solitario.

Finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta 256. Encajó la tarjeta hasta que un pitido casi inapreciable le permitiese entrar.

Y ahí estaba él.

Frente al ventanal, cuyos reflejos coloridos desentonaban con su expresión circunspecta. Sostenía una copa, donde arremolinaba un carmesí líquido. Se giró tres cuartos. Portaba una camisa de vestir color marfil, con la corbata a medio anudar. Una de sus manos estaba hundida en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y su cabello estaba enlazado en una coleta baja.

El inglés casi se desmayaba por la falta de aire. De un momento a otro se había sofocado.

Kanda le inspeccionó con la mirada e hizo un rictus parecido a una sonrisa. Allen se sonrojó.

-Llegas tarde, _moyashi_ –profirió con voz seductora. Le encantaba seguir llamándole así, principalmente porque el enano seguía molestándose, reclamándole que ese apodo sólo era usado en _ -Man_ -¿Te han gustado los chocolates? –preguntó, socarrón.

-Vaya manera que tienes de enviar dulces

El nipón definitivamente era un bruto, pero uno muy listo. Sólo a él se le ocurría enviarle sus chocolates favoritos en un empaque de cuatro.

-_Che _–el oriental le facilitó una copa, vertiendo dentro de ésta el mismo líquido que degustaba desde antes de la llegada del menor.

Allen se deshizo de su abrigo, bufanda y demás ropa abrigadora, exponiendo su sencilla vestimenta, a disimilitud de la del japonés.

Entrechocaron copas con un leve tintineo, celebrando.

Estaban cumpliendo un año de ser pareja.

Soltó una risita mientras humedecía los labios en el vino. Recientemente la prensa comenzaba a sospechar, no faltaba mucho para que ellos dos fuesen el tema principal de sus especulaciones. Se las habían apañado para ocultar su _romance, _y había funcionado bastante bien. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos.

-Jamás pensé que fueras tan romántico, _Bakanda –_dijo mientras examinaba con detenimiento las rosas

-_Che _¿de verdad crees que ordené esas rosas, imbécil? –exclamó con sarcasmo –Simplemente pedí una habitación para dos, con motivo especial.

Calló de golpe, había dicho mucho más de la cuenta. El actor menor se rio abiertamente.

-Deja de sentirte importante –masculló, ejerciendo presión sobre la cabeza del menor

-_Ouch, _duele, idiota –se quejó, con su risa desvanecida

-Y dolerá más –le musitó, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, pues esa noche pensaba devorarlo por completo –Espero que traigas el paquete

-¿El paque…? –se sonrojó con fuerza. Tenía una muy buena idea de lo que podía contener ese paquete.

Dejó de pensar cuando Kanda capturó sus labios, saboreándolos con gusto. Allen se dejó llevar, repartiendo caricias por aquí y por allá, atrayendo a Kanda hacia sí, porque quería que esa fragancia lo envolviera, quería que ese calor lo anegara. Un año. Un año soportando al idiota antisocial, definitivamente su capacidad de paciencia debía ser grande. Generalmente siempre reclamaba cuando el oriental lo acorralaba en una esquina de sus respectivos camerinos y también siempre dejaba que el otro hiciera el trabajo.

Pero esa noche era diferente. Esa noche lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, lo añoraba fervientemente.

Y estaba especialmente excitado.

Rodeó al pelinegro con los brazos y saltó, ciñendo la cintura de éste con las piernas. Por supuesto, el mayor estaba encantado y sujetó con fuerza ese trasero bien formado, casi amasándolo. Le enloquecía enormemente por más que se negara a reconocerlo. Allen eliminó el poco espacio que los separaba y presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los de su amante degustando lo agridulce de éstos, con esa habilidad adquirida con el paso del tiempo, movió su lengua con maestría, acariciando dulcemente la del japonés, aprehendiendo entre sus dedos los cabellos oscuros del otro, atrayéndolo, por la sencilla razón de que quería tener más. Se estuvieron besando hasta que esa necesidad que palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones no podía seguir siendo ignorada. Kanda retrocedió hasta toparse con la cama y se sentó, sin dejar de apretujar el sublime trasero del menor.

Allen esbozó una sonrisita cuando sintió la erección del mayor sobre su entrada, al momento en que se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Restregó sus nalgas contra dicha erección, orgulloso de que aún podía conseguir semejantes reacciones en el cuerpo del otro, a pesar de tanto tiempo. Más cachondos no podían estar, les carcomía el placer, el calor les roía las venas y les escocía la piel. El mayor elevó un poco sus caderas, y sujetó al _moyashi_ por las caderas, empujándolas hacia abajo, tratando de ahondar el contacto sobre la ropa. Embriagados de una de las mejores sensaciones existentes, comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, salvajemente, casi arrancándosela y aventándola a un lugar furtivo dentro de la habitación. El albino gimió al sentir sobre su piel lo canela de la otra, entremezclándose lo lechoso con lo bronceado, derritiéndose prácticamente sobre la suya, de tanto calor.

Con una sensualidad inaudita en él, Allen prácticamente empujó a Kanda haciendo que éste terminara de recostarse en la cama. El albino repartió besos húmedos y pequeñas succiones, porque si había algo que le gustaba reclamar y refutar era su propiedad sobre el oriental, aunque el nombrado no quisiera aceptarlo. Quería soltar grandes maldiciones al sentir la forma tan descarada en como el otro acariciaba su trasero, sin embargo, se lo permitiría sólo esa noche; porque quería al oriental más que a nada en ese mundo. Con esmero, pasó la punta de su lengua por la piel del otro, degustando la tersidad de ésta, seductora a su manera, que lo cautivaba cada vez que la tocaba. Debía ser ilegal ser tan… sensual. Maldito _Bakanda, _siempre causándole sensaciones tan indecorosas y vergonzosas. Era adicto a los gemidos graves del otro, tan profundos que eran melodía para sus oídos. Y esa noche se encontraba bastante travieso, así que se dedicó a repartir besos húmedos por todo el fuerte pecho. Siguió bajando, en una parsimoniosa tortura, encantado de ver cómo su amante se desesperaba cada vez más.

-Joder, _moyashi_, baja más rápido –exigió Kanda

-Eres demasiado desesperado

Allen desabrochó lentamente el pantalón que ataviaba al oriental y, como si estuviese descubriendo un tesoro, bajó la ropa interior que comprimía dolorosamente la hombría del japonés. El albino pasó saliva, inspirando fuertemente, antes de comenzar a juguetear con la erección que tenía enfrente, masturbándola, atormentando a Kanda, pues él sabía bien cuándo lo necesitaba. Y viceversa. Un vaivén lento, de arriba hacia abajo, disfrutando ese desliz que provocaba el líquido pre-seminal del nipón.

-¡Chúpala ya! –exclamó el torturado, con voz ronca, casi jadeando, carcomido por la fiebre del placer.

Sin poder esperar él tampoco a lo que seguía de _eso_, el menor se inclinó y lamió en círculos el glande, se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja, cosa que permitía perfectamente ver su rostro y, por ende, una magnifica visión para el pelinegro. Éste no quería esperar más y elevó sus caderas, para que el enano decidiera tomar de una vez todo su sexo. Al sentir esta presión, el chiquillo suspiró y pasó su lengua experimentada por toda la extensión, desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo gozar al otro, el cual se había incorporado ligeramente, usando de apoyo uno de sus codos y con la otra mano se había dedicado a enredar esos níveos cabellos en sus dedos canela, empujando, buscando un ritmo desquiciante.

Tras decidir que el idiota había tenido suficiente sufrimiento, Allen abrió la boca, casi atragantándose por la impaciencia con la que el otro había empujado dentro su erección. Ensalivó todo y procedió a usar una de sus manos, para ayudarlo en su afanosa tarea. Los vaivenes de su mano se acompasaron a su boca, sorbiendo, haciendo chocar el glande de Kanda contra su garganta, arrancándole gemidos imposibles de ahogar. Siguió succionando impúdicamente, haciendo perceptibles aquellos ruidos tan lascivos.

La carga de trabajo excesiva les había impedido encontrarse en sus camerinos o en algún hotel. Era peligroso ir a sus respectivas casas, siempre había paparazzis rondado por ahí, algunos tan suicidas como para asechar la mansión del oriental; más de uno había terminado en el hospital. El inglés intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba realizando, para hacer disfrutar a su novio. Espera ¿novio? ¿n-novio? Walker había aceptado que ambos eran amantes, no obstante, nunca había pensado en ellos dos como una pareja de novios. Se sonrojó, claro, si era posible hacerlo más. Se oía bien… el que Kanda y él fueran novios.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó la contracción de los músculos del japonés. Explotó en un potente chorro, que terminó por salpicar al menor. Ahora sí no podía enrojecer más. El pelinegro se acercó a él y lamió los restos de su propia semilla

-Te ves apetitoso así –le musitó, haciendo trepidar al otro con su ronca voz.

De un momento a otro, Allen ya estaba recostado boca abajo, y mientras su pecho seguía rozando contra las sábanas, su trasero fue elevado para alinearse con la hombría del japonés. Mas Kanda no era paciente, él no se iría con juegos previos, necesitaba a su _moyashi_. Y dicho _moyashi _lo necesitaba dentro suyo. Tomó el lubricante que se había esmerado en envolver para que fuese un _lindo _y desapercibido obsequio. Embardunó la erección de Allen con el líquido resbaladizo y la línea de su trasero sonrosado. Con una sonrisa de medio lado apreció los gemidos agudos del niñato.

El menor colocó sus antebrazos enfrente de su cabeza para usarlos como apoyo, reteniendo la respiración antes de que Kanda decidiera continuar. Apretó los párpados, soltando paulatinamente la respiración conforme se sentía invadido. A pesar del dolor habitual, Allen sonrió levemente, detrás de ese personaje malhumorado y ese actor circunspecto, el pelinegro tenía una ternura que estaba seguro que sólo él conocía; había cariño detrás de esa casi rudeza que aplicaba el ojos obsidiana. Gimió más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado cuando percibió que el nipón estaba completamente dentro de él.

Luego siguió los primeros movimientos, para que se acostumbrase. Hubiesen durado un poco más si no estuviese tan excitado, por lo que rápidamente llegaron las embestidas. Se concentró en no dejar salir jadeos y gemidos tan sonoros y agudos, aquellos que tanto odiaba, porque lo hacían sentirse a merced del otro, aunque realmente era así. Kanda, por su parte, con precisión, rápidamente había encontrado la próstata del enano, y con una fuerte estocada, recibió gustoso esos gemidos. El albino arqueó la espalda, sin poder controlar los espasmos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Oh demonios, _Bakanda _había apresado su erección con una de sus manos y la sacudía enloquecedoramente. De un momento a otro, iba a gemir como poseso.

El pelinegro aumentó la velocidad, porque no había mejor cosa que follar con el _moyashi_. Y aunque quisiese ocultarlo, realmente quería al mocoso. Con todo y su terquedad, su impresionante hipocresía y que era un estafador cuando jugaban cartas. Ahora que lo pensaba, pareciese que los personajes que interpretaban estuviesen hechos a la medida. Si había algo que los diferenciaban, era lo recíproco de sus sentimientos. Siguió hundiéndose en ese cuerpo que tanto lo excitaba y le hacía perder la cordura, que lo despojaba de su característica faceta antisocial y huraña. Sonrió complacido al notar cómo el enano se estrechaba más, señal inequívoca de que ambos estaban llegando al clímax.

Siguieron las embestidas, entrando y saliendo con fuerza, agitando la cama, como si fuese un terremoto devastador. Amándose. Gimiendo entre dientes sus nombres. Uno elevando caderas, otro embistiendo fuertemente. Sintiéndose mutuamente.

Al mismo tiempo, derramaron el producto de su orgasmo. Jadeando, Kanda se dejó caer al lado de Allen y éste se giró para mirarle. El albino acarició los mechones de ese oscuro cabello y se acercó para depositar un suave beso que fue correspondido. Un beso superficial y dedicado, que pronto se convirtió en uno salvaje y demandante, introduciendo la lengua, danzando. El pelinegro rodeó la grácil figura del menor con sus brazos y, tras encaramarlo sobre sí, se incorporó, para sentar al chiquillo sobre su sexo.

Ahí iban una vez más.

La desnivelación de la cama lo despertó. Se removió, renuente a despertarse. No obstante, recordó algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Se restregó los ojos, y estirándose, se giró para observar la espalda desnuda de su amante. Pasó la mirada por la línea de sus músculos, notoriamente marcados por el ejercicio.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó, resignado -¿Qué hora es?

-Cuarto para las cinco –respondió Kanda mientras se levantaba

Allen suspiró. No había un día en el que pudiese despertar una mañana al lado del oriental. Siempre tenía que irse uno de los dos, para evitar sospechas. Tenía que ser muy de noche, o muy temprano, cuando la oscuridad los camuflaba. El albino siguió con la mirada al japonés, a veces se odiaba a sí mismo por querer tanto al idiota; por desear tanto ese cuerpo; por anhelar tanto sus besos proporcionados por esos labios seductores. Reprimió la risita que siempre le ocasionaba el ver cómo el oriental recogía su cabello en una cola alta y acto seguido, el mechón resultante lo enredaba en el mismo eje, formando una pequeña esfera de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Acaso crees que no te escucho, maldito imbécil?

-Es eso o que te descubran –dijo Allen, entre risas

El mayor resopló con notorio fastidio. Odiaba hacerlo. Odiaba ponerse una jodida peluca para salir del puto hotel. Sin embargo, su cabello era tan conocido y distinguido, que fácilmente sabrían que era él el que salía de un hotel en plena madrugada. Terminó por ajustársela, cuidando que ningún cabello sobresaliera. Tomó una maleta que descansaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y extrajo ropa diferente con la que había ingresado esa noche al hotel

Allen enarcó una ceja una vez que Kanda estuvo completamente ataviado. Ese no era el hombre con el que se había acostado. Es más, ni siquiera parecía ser _Bakanda_.

El chico frente a él, cuyos cabellos pelirrojos se ondulaban en las puntas, casi rozándole los hombros, vestía unos pantalones desgastados y decolorados, una camisa con un mensaje pacifista, una cazadora azul eléctrico, un gorro mal colocado que abarcaba sólo la coronilla de la cabeza y unos lentes de montura ancha y negra. El oriental echó al hombro una mochila y antes de salir, se tomó el tiempo de besar al chiquillo.

-Feliz aniversario, Kanda –le susurró Allen –Te quiero

Inesperadamente, el japonés le abrazó con ternura y al mismo tiempo, con posesión. Sintió los labios de éste en su cuello, una succión y un mordisco. Luego, un cálido beso en su frente.

Y se sintió en las nubes cuando el mayor, al tomar el pomo de la puerta y estar un paso afuera, claramente profirió:

-Yo también, _moyashi_.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, el albino acunó una de sus manos y la colocó en su cuello. Las marcas que Kanda suele dejar en su cuerpo tardan días en quitarse. Pero, a él no le molestaba que las dejara. Se recostó en la cama, y tomó la almohada donde el nipón había colocado su cabeza, buscando ese aroma que le fascinaba, abrazándola con fuerza. Se giró para ver el enorme ventanal, y cayó en cuenta de una figura cuadrada silueteada por las luces de la ciudad. Olvidando su desnudez, se levantó y tomó el paquete. Con delicadeza, abrió el obsequio.

Una cajita musical. La abrió y resonó por la habitación la canción que él mismo había compuesto para _ -Man_, _Tsunaida Te Ni Kissu Wo. _Sintió sus mejillas arder, sonrió dulcemente y sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando reconoció los kanjis grabados en la tapa de la cajita en una caligrafía perfecta.

"_Aishiteru"_

_"¡Es momento de una rueda de prensa! Me parece que la popularidad es suficiente como para convocar una y hablar de los proyectos a futuro de esta serie. Así la prensa tendrá la oportunidad de entrevistarlos, me parece que será bastante publicidad. Me gustaría que asistiera Hoshino-san, Kanda, Allen, Lavi y Lenalee, por el momento. Pasen a mi oficina para darles más información"_

Y era así como se encontraba rodeado de flashes y preguntas y más preguntas. Se irguió en su asiento, intentado mantener la compostura y no formar una mueca de evidente aburrimiento. Trataba de responder todas las preguntas con una sonrisa y de forma educada. Para suerte suya, Lavi estaba acaparando toda la intención con su carisma y energía. Disimuladamente observó su reloj de pulso, no faltaba mucho para que su tortura silenciosa terminara.

-¿Hay una última pregunta? –bingo, ahí estaba Lavi anunciando la finalización de la rueda de prensa.

Por supuesto, múltiples manos se alzaron, pidiendo tomar la palabra. El chico de ojos esmeralda le dio la palabra a una mujer de mirada frívola. La fémina, de marcado escote y cabello teñido de rubio se levantó. Oh no, Lavi había cometido un terrible error.

Esa mujer era una reportera de la afamada revista _Famous&More, _y su fama no recaía precisamente en su profesionalismo, sino en lo calumniador y difamador de sus notas. Habían arruinado a más de una estrella.

Agitando sus bucles y sonriendo superficialmente con su pintalabios carmín, hizo ademán de tomar nota, expresando en voz bastante alta, su pregunta.

-¿Podrían confírmame o negarme de una buena vez la relación que mantienen los actores Kanda Yu y Allen Walker?

Los aludidos casi se atragantan, Kanda, con el agua que se encontraba engullendo y Allen con su propia saliva. Presa del nerviosismo total, el albino tomó la palabra, tosiendo.

-N-nosotros no tenemos n-ningún tipo de relación

-¿Eso quiere decir que son ciertos los rumores acerca del odio que se tienen?

-T-tampoco he dicho eso

-¿El silencio de Kanda-_san _podría ser tomado como una afirmación?

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas –intervino Kanda, montado en cólera ante la intromisión de la mujer en su vida privada

-Entonces ¿realmente están saliendo?

-Métase en sus asuntos –exclamó el japonés, siendo reprendido por el director.

-Aún no contestan la pregunta, ni lo han negado.

-Ya he dicho que no mantenemos ninguna relación con matiz sentimental

-¿Quiere decir que no aprecia a su compañero de trabajo, joven Walker?

-¿Qué? ¡N-no! No es eso

-¿Lo quiere?

-Como amigo…

-¿Es mentira eso de que lo odia? ¿Acaso les han estado tomando el pelo a todos los televidentes?

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Este tema no tiene nada que ver con la serie! Limítese a preguntar cosas sobre el programa

-¿Por qué evade la pregunta? Niéguenlo o acéptenlo de una vez.

Allen, al borde de una crisis emocional al ser tomado por sorpresa por aquella pregunta, tomó una bocanada de aire para negar, aunque eso fuese una mentira total. Mas no contaba con la astucia, o más bien, idiotez de Kanda.

El actor de cabellos azulados se levantó de su lugar y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del inglés, plantándole un beso ante la mirada atónita de más de uno. Con los dientes, haló hacia sí el labio inferior del menor, para que los demás notasen la mordida que había impuesto en la boca de Allen. Una lluvia de flashes cayó, asimismo, preguntas y personas arremolinadas enfrente de ellos.

-Creo que esto responde la pregunta, mujer –profirió Kanda.

El director, irascible, hizo señas para que los actores y la señorita Hoshino entraran en una sala aparte. Una vez reunidos ahí, y bastante alejados del barullo provocado, el director comenzó a vociferar.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué pasaba por tu cabeza!? –prorrumpió en gritos, refiriéndose a Kanda -¡Eso puede arruinarlos, a ti y a Walker! ¡No sabemos si incluso a nosotros!

Allen recordó el incidente de hacía un año, cuando Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke había aceptado su homosexualidad. _Naruto _se había tambaleado a tal grado que estuvo a punto de ser cancelada, pues muchos fanáticos habían desistido de verla, ya que no estaban de acuerdo que los actores que perjuraban odiarse, realmente se amaran, y para colmo, eran _gays_. Sin embargo, la popularidad los salvó y volvió a tener un público alto. Mas _ -Man _no contaba con la misma suerte; su ranking seguía estando más abajo que _Naruto_.

-Si esta serie se cancela, muchos perderán su trabajo. Afectarán a Hoshino-_san _y a todos sus compañeros. Váyanse despidiendo del respeto a su vida privada, que los asecharán hasta cuando salgan a la tienda. Prepárense, porque lo que nos espera, no será nada fácil –dijo el director a modo de ultimátum, girándose para salir, totalmente iracundo.

Hoshino-_san _se disculpó y también salió, con una tribulación dibujada en su rostro. Lenalee y Lavi terminaron por verles con ojos muy abiertos. La muchacha, al momento de ponerles una mano en el hombro a cada uno, esbozó una sonrisa alentadora

-Tienen mi apoyo, y les puedo asegurar que el de Lavi también. Esto es una prueba, ella dirá si están hecho el uno para el otro. Por cierto, Lavi-_kun_, gané.

La chica de ojos púrpura se volvió, seguida de Lavi, que balbuceaba algo acerca de "¿no irás en serio, verdad Lena?". Una vez más, la puerta fue abierta y cerrada en un instante

Allen observó con esos orbes grises a Kanda. No tenía idea de lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Sin embargo, el oriental le extendió una mano, como si le estuviese invitando a bailar un vals en ese caótico momento. La aceptó y la entrelazó con fuerza. Y sin decir nada, miraron al guardia de seguridad, el cual les abrió la puerta al mar de paparazzis y cámaras, pidiéndoles una declaración sobre lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos. Avanzaron contra el tumulto de personas, sin soltarse.

Porque viniera lo que viniera, ellos dos permanecerían juntos.

* * *

**Bonnie: ¡****H**ola! Soy Bonnie, y soy nueva en esta página. Tengo una cuenta en AmorYaoi y ahí me pueden encontrar como Bonnie D. era sólo que aquí ya no lo tenían ocupado Q.Q ¿Qué les puedo decir de mí? Soy relativamente nueva y mi OTP es el Yullen. ¡Lo amo con toda mi pútrida alma yaoísta! Es... ¡es hermoso! ¡ME ENCANTA! *A* Cof, cof *recupera la compostura*. Es la primera vez que subo una historia aquí, pero tengo más en AmorYaoi, ya he dicho mi nick, así que pueden buscarme ahí si gustan ^^ Eh, no, no cuento con un/una beta, así que cualquier error que se pudo ir, les ruego, así intensamente, que me lo comenten. Soy muy abierta a las críticas constructivas, así que, no te preocupes si usas un lenguaje rudo pero conciso, el punto es que me hagas ver mis errores. En fin, sólo espero que disfruten(:

Amm... no, no es un crossover, sí, salen los personajes, pero, más bien es puramente Yullen.

Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya le pertenecen exclusivamente a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke le pertenecen exclusivamente a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Yatogami Kuroh e Isana Yashiro le pertenecen exclusivamente a **GoHands**

Monkey D. Luffy le pertenece exclusivamente a **Eiichiro Oda**

Y por supuesto, -Man y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la grande de **Katsura Hoshino**

******La primera parte corresponde al capítulo 93 del anime -Man**


End file.
